Change of Routine
by Whisky Whisk
Summary: It was their daily monotonous routine, and Shizuo wanted to change it. One-shot. SZMK.


_A/N: ShizuMika seriously needs more love and it's a dandy pairing too, so here it is! _

_Enjoy~! _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!**

* * *

><p>It was their daily routine.<p>

Ever since Mikado had been kicked out from his old, shabby apartment –for he carelessly forgot to pay for the apartment due, and had unfortunately lost his part-time job at the same time –and had been temporarily staying in Shizuo's residence, the two males had a daily, mundane habit to seriously avoid each other without uttering a single word. As if the uncomfortable aura and silence lingering in the household was not enough to provide an awkward condition for the both of them.

It had always been Mikado to wake up first; after fixing himself for school, he would start preparing breakfast for himself and Shizuo. Then he would wait for the older man to wake up, so they could share an uncomfortable and intensely quiet breakfast together. This was after all Shizuo's home, Mikado was obliged to wait for the older man, even if it made him anxious to eat with the former bartender. He was, nevertheless, grateful to Shizuo for letting him stay here even if the man hadn't known him that well.

"I'm going. Thank you for the meal." Was always the blunt leave-taking Mikado would get from the blond man while he's arranging and washing the breakfast they had.

And before Mikado could reply to that, said blond man had already taken off.

Mikado let out a heavy, cheerless sigh. A dreadful thought crossed the teen's mind that maybe he couldn't even be friends with Shizuo if the said man is irritated with him for being a free-loader.

* * *

><p>A long, relieved sigh came out from Shizuo's lips when he had finally met up with Tom for work. It was frustrating and he had no idea why that Mikado kid makes him feel so uneasy every time he's around. It's like that kid had a huge effect on him and it was starting to piss him off for reasons he could not comprehend.<p>

He frowned. _What's with that kid? He's just like any ordinary kid he knows, except for the fact that he saved the teen from a clique of delinquents who intended to steal his remaining money and beat him up badly when he was thrown out from his former apartment._ It also happens that Shizuo had an extra room in his place; and much to Mikado's surprise and his own, he thoughtlessly decided to lend it to the teenager when he found out the kid was homeless.

_What the hell was I thinking at that time?_ He was not even a sucker for strays, or maybe it was those huge, helpless eyes of Mikado that stung his heart; the kid looked so vulnerable, weak, and completely defenseless. Even if he's considered the strongest and most 'violent' person in Ikebukuro -or in the world- he's not a heartless person (unlike a certain Informant who he greatly detest the most). The kid relatively reminded him a little of Kasuka also, maybe the fact that he miss having a little brother persuaded him to take in the teenager. Or maybe it's the kid's coyness and innocence that made him so endearing that Shizuo couldn't resist him?

"So, how's the kid you took in? What was his name again?" Tom started, breaking Shizuo from his long train of thoughts.

"Oh, Mikado." He mentally gave himself a pat for finally remembering and taking in the kid's name. When he found out that he had been mistakenly mentioning the kid's name, he inwardly beat himself up. He could remember the cute, innocent laugh Mikado made for the silly mistake, which made Shizuo so worked up. That was so far the only civil conversation they had. "He's…" he paused to think for a right word, "...alright."

"Oh?" Tom gave him a look. "He's not bothering you?"

That look meant something; it's a 'you're-not-telling-me-something' look. Shizuo sighed. Leave it to Tom to find out how bothered he is over a certain kid. I guess you wouldn't be called a close senpai* for nothing.

"Something is bothering me, I guess..." He sighed heavily. " I don't know how to put it in words. I don't.. I... I think... I-"

A strange smile came across Tom's face. "You like the kid, don't you?"

The former bartender's eyes widened like that of a saucer; his eyes a mixture of disbelief and absolute shock, and mouth slightly parted as if he wanted say something, but couldn't. The small tint of pink on his face was a dead giveaway.

_Seriously, all Shizuo needed was a small hint to realize it._

"N-Not in that way!" He yelled defensively when he gained back his composure.

Tom chuckled softly. "Don't be defensive. I only asked if you like the kid. What do you mean by 'not in that way'?" Another amused chuckle. "Really, Shizuo, what were you thinking?"

"Nothing," Shizuo puffed angrily, hoping that Tom would change the topic.

"Why not get to know the kid more?" Tom suggested. "He seems like a nice kid."

Being friends with Mikado wouldn't be a bad idea, maybe the awkward tension between them would dissipate if they become friends, but it was never easy to start a conversation with him. The teen was just too remote, at least only to Shizuo. He seemed very close with his friends. Maybe the kid was scared of him.

"About Mikado," Shizuo started. "He's quiet. Too quiet for a teenager, and I think…" he sighed heavily. "I think he's scared of me."

Tom raised an eyebrow, a gesture for Shizuo to go on.

"But I like him, and… I think I want to be friends with him." He frowned, temper slowly rising. "But he's just too quiet! How the hell am I going to start a conversation with him if he's too quiet? Damn it! If he would just talk then it would be a lot easier!" He shouted, getting louder and angrier by the minute.

Tom laughed softly, patting his back to relax him. "Then you have to take it slow then. You wouldn't go that far with your temper like that, you might scare him."

Shizuo frowned, his boiling temper slowly calming down. This was going to be challenge because he _isn't_ -never was and God forbids, never will be- a patient person which is why taking it slowly with Mikado was going to be a tough one for him.

"Wait, what do you mean by taking it slowly?" The blond man inquired his friend curiously.

Tom yawned, stretching his arms upward. "Well," The dark man rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "You can start by greeting him when you arrive back from home. Maybe he'll even greet you back. It's really easy, it's like having a little wife of your own." Here, Tom gave a sly grin to his friend, who dangerously narrowed his eyes at him. Tom easily shrugged it off.

* * *

><p><em>Just start by greeting him. Easy said that done.<br>_

"Tch. He couldn't even look at me in the eyes." He murmured to himself, contemplating if he should greet Mikado or not. "Whatever, I'm doing it."

Unlocking the front door, he quietly entered the foyer. _No sight of Mikado so far. Either the kid was doing his school homework in the living room or preparing dinner for both of them. _Choosing the former choice, he went there silently, a calm feature on his face. But in the inside, he was quivering and panicking like a lost child, nervous about approaching Mikado.

He found Mikado sitting cross-legged on the floor, in front of him was a coffee table, where he properly laid down his books and notebooks. His brows were knitted together in a serious manner. Staring at his homework with an air of concentration and at the same time frustration, Mikado didn't feel the set of eyes that were fondly gazing at him. His slightly pouted lips were a confirmation that he hadn't figure out the answer to the problem in his homework. Watching him intently, Shizuo couldn't help but find it cute. He could feel a smile tug at the corner of his lips.

"Uh, Mikado." Shizuo started. He saw the kid slightly jumped at his presence. "I…I'm back. Is dinner ready?"

Mikado's eyes widened a little before a small, warm smile made its way on his face. "Ah, welcome back! Dinner is ready. Do you want to eat now?"

A small blush, barely visible, came its way on Shizuo's face. Uncertain of his voice, he gave a small nod.

The dinner as usual was ghostly quiet, and yet it was strangely calm at the same time as if it's like there was no more uneasy tension between them.

Shizuo inwardly sighed in relief for finally breaking the edgy tensity, while a small bundle of happy thought inched its way through Mikado's mind: _Shizuo finally got his name right!_

* * *

><p>"Mikado, I'll be off now."<p>

The teen jumped a little from his morning stupor. Really, he needed to stop thinking too much; he could only blame himself for thinking too much over a certain young blond-haired man.

"G-Goodbye..." Mikado meekly smiled, shyly waving his hand. "B-Be careful..." He murmured softly, hoping the older man didn't hear him.

Unfortunately for Mikado, Shizuo heard him and it made the older man smile stupidly. "Thank you, Mikado. You too."

Mikado lowered his head when he felt the pathetic blush creep it's way on his face.

Smiling, Shizuo reached his hand forward and ruffled the boy's soft, dark tresses, earning a soft gasp from Mikado. "Well, then, I'll be going now."

The teen looked up and gave the brightest smile he could flashed at the blond man, whose heart wildly jump up and down in his rib cage and his stomach made an uncomfortable flipped.

Sighing while walking towards the front door, Shizuo abruptly stopped when he reached for the knob, an unfaltering determination painted on his face._ To hell with taking things slow!_

"Um, Mikado." He said softly and a little bit shyly before glancing over his shoulder.

The teen tilted his head slightly on the side, a confused, innocent look on his face. "Yes?"

Without much thought of the consequences, Shizuo leaned down and ever so happily captured those soft, pink lips of the teen. He snaked an arm around the back of the boy's head to keep him still from the kiss, while Mikado unconsciously gripped softly into his bartender outfit. The kiss sent a delicious, blissful pleasure throughout Mikado's body, causing him to shiver.

And as fast as it came, Shizuo draw away from the kiss, a maddening color of red tinted his entire face while gaping at the even more reddened and petrified face of the boy.

With a daze look, Mikado opened his mouth but closed it immediately.

Shizuo scratched the back of his head. _Great, Shizuo, you made things more awkward._ "I-I'm sorry about that. I-I'll see you later then."

Using a speed he uses to chase Izaya, Shizuo hastily dashed out of the front door.

* * *

><p>Tom watched the form of Shizuo steadily made its way towards him. He slowly raised a curious eyebrow. Not only was Shizuo late for once, since the blond man was a punctual person, but he was also…<p>

"You ok?" Tom questioned curiously. "You're face is red. Too red, actually."

"I'm fine." He bluntly replied when he walked past Tom.

Tom stared at the blond-haired man's back for a while before breaking out a satisfied smirk.

_I guess taking it slow would never work out with Shizuo after all._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, I changed a lot. Thank you for reading and I hope you still enjoyed it~! Do inform me if you see any errors; I highly appreciate criticism._

_*Tom is Shizuo's Senpai, although I think everyone is aware of that already.  
><em>


End file.
